


How rare and beautiful it is to even exist

by sorellaerba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: Modern AU art. During a train trip with his boyfriend, Law thinks about Corazon.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How rare and beautiful it is to even exist

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! My first KiddLaw one-page comic since YEARS. I really love this ship and I'll try to post art about 'em as much as I can.  
> I quoted Cora's last words, from ch. 797.  
> You can find the original post on my Tumblr account. Reblog and like if you can, please! Here's the link: https://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/189584086085/id-give-anything-to-hear-you-say-it-one-more


End file.
